ANDROID
by CupcakeBaby
Summary: Subject 01459 is one of Bullock Industries most advanced form of Andoird, however, after she escapes and becomes known as the ruthless half-human half-andoird Pandora, Bullock Industries are prepared to do whatever it takes to get their technology back, even if it means going to war... Read and Review please!:3


ANDROID – Prologue 

"How is test subject 01459 fairing." The stern words of Mitchel Bullock - The owner of Bullock Industries echoed through the clean what hallways of the deepest reaches of the factory. His footsteps and voice of his assistant disturbed the still silence that the research facility enjoyed.

"01459 is responding positively." His young and naïve assistant informed him. "However her readings are quite out of the ordinary" She continued, this resulted in Mitchel coming to a halt quite abruptly and his assistant took a moment to realise that he had stopped before she did in turn.

"What is that supposed to mean ?" Mitchel Bullock said sharply, his assistant was a little flustered at his sudden tone of voice and she looked down at her clipboard meekly before handing it over to him. Michel Bullock flipped through the pages of readings and statistics before shoving the clipboard back into her hands and she looked at her sternly. "Make sure these estimates are not the correct value Miss Armstrong" Mitchel Bullock said in a hushed but stern voice.

"Y-Yes Mr Bullock" Miss Armstrong mumbled back to him before she bowed quickly and scurried off in the opposite direction. Mitchel Bullock huffed and continued on his way along the hall before he reached his destination. He approached the door and tapped in several numbers into the keypad that was beside the door. The computer took a few seconds to process his pass code before the doors accepted his request and they opened, the sound of the metal separating echoed down the hallway and once again the silence became disturbed.  
Marching in the lights flickered on as the sound of his footsteps triggered the motion sensors. What he was looking for Subject 10459 was present before him and his mouth extended into a sly smirk.

"Subject 01459" Mitchel Bullock announced to the robot before him.

"I prefer my name Mitchel" The robot responded to the sound of his voice.

"...Pandora" Mitchel Bullock finally said and the robot opened her eyes and stepped forwards swinging a fist at him, however the strong metal chains that stopped her from moving clanged and they pulled her back into her original position. Mitchel Bullock's smirk grew and he stepped forward to see his creation. Taking her robotic face that artificial skin covered in his hand he observed her. "You almost look like a human my dear" He said to her slyly. Pandora said nothing, but she stared at him with manufactured bright blue eyes.

"I have come to think that I am human" She said to him.

"Your voice box is working well, no more robotic voices or responses" Mitchel Bullock replied attempting to change the subject, however she did not falter.

"You will let me go when I am complete ?" She stated, almost sounding as if she was asking him and Mitchel Bullock erupted into a heated laughter.

"Of course not" He sneered "You belong to me." He stated before turning and walking away back out the large metal doors that concealed Pandora from the world. Pandora watched at the lights switched off and the door closed leaving her alone again. She frowned before relaxing a little, allowing the chains on her arms to loosen a little.  
After a short while she sprang to life, gripping the chains that kept her captive pulled at their links weakening their bonds until finally they snapped and Pandora was free. Of course her actions didn't go unnoticed and the alarm soon sounded and alerted the employees at the start. Using her robotic strength Subject 01459 pried the doors open and ran down the hallway passing several workers who began their pursuit after her.

She breathed out allowing her artificial lungs to take in oxygen and she pelted forwards and soon reached the large doors that kept her locked away. Crashing into them, the metal became dented and they soon gave way to her assault and she stepped out into the offices where the shocked public turned to look at her, and sounds of astonishment and disbelief soon filled the air as a crowd gathered. Never had they seen such an advanced form of Android. But her fame didn't last long as a large amount of the Industries soldiers that stepped in front of the crowd and all aimed their weapons directly at her.

"Subject 01459, return to your cell." instructed a soldier from the crowd.

"I am not Subject 01459" Pandora spat back easily crushing the soldiers skull in her hands. The remaining soldiers raised their guns higher preparing theirselves to kill off the faulty subject. "My name is Pandora."


End file.
